epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Shovel Night/SpongeBob Squarepants vs Ash Ketchum/ Epic Rap Battles: Anime vs Western Animation number 1 Season 1
I know what ur saying, "BUT SHOVEL YOU DISGUSTING WASTE OF WIKI SPACE, NO ONE SUGGESTED THIS!" To that I must say two things. One: Geez you went kinda hard on me there. I mean dang ur pretty mean... jerk.... Secondly, I planned this battle and started it before I even thought of announcing the series. It was gonna be a surprise but as I've learned, Wiki like being hyped and if you surprise them they wont always click. They might miss it. And you're probably also saying "SHOVEL, YOU FILTHY BAG OF DIRT, SPONGEBOB AND ASH HAVE NOTHING IN COMMON!" Two more things. One, will you please stop insulting me? And two, Ash and SpongeBob do have a little bit in common. They have arguably the most annoying voices in their respected genres. And they're some of the longest running in thier respected genres as well. SO THERE!!! Also i did the pics this time. There was gonna be an original logo but I didn't cuz wonder broke his computer. Probably mad at me for being BETTER THAN HIM!!! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?! IM SORRY PLZ NO HURT!!! GET INTO THE BATTLE!!! THE BATTLE EPIC RAP BATTLES: ANIME VS WESTERN ANIMATION VS BEGIN Ash: From Kanto to Johto to Hoenn Crushed syndicates when I’m just ten! Then Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos I’m an elite boss who won’t take a loss I’m Legendary on the mic with electric flow Super effective against water type’s s*** Nick show Let’s Go! No need for my team to fight since Your victory will be like your boating license (Snap!) Cause double trouble with bubbles? I’ll make you blast off Attack your fan base or should I say “Lack of”? I’m the very best like noone ever was and I’ll catch em’ all So like the girls in my series, suck my master balls Spongebob: Good morning Krusty Krew! Let’s grill up some disses! I’ll beat you so bad, you’ll be sleeping with the fishes! So I’M READY to make One Coarse Meal of a thrashing You’re like your game’s graphics, 2D and crappy You beat up people’s pets and expect them to reward you But when people beat you, you blame Pikachu You’ve met so many girls, yet for some reason You can’t even keep one for a single season Not to mention my creator is into Marine Biology Your show’s so complex you needed all of Tokyo TV If you wanna be the best then stop being a b**tard Maybe then you can be called a pokemon master Ash: You should’ve packed burn heals and super potions I’m on top and you’re boasting from the bottom of the ocean Spitting disses so vicious, no competition in riches You’re in the kitchen feeding fishes as one of Mr. Krab’s b*tches Attempt to catch up with Ketchum or else you’ll be square I’m making friends throughout my journey while you’re hated there You’re getting fainted in this battle worse than Squidward’s suicide Here’s a participation badge... At least you tried! Spongebob: You gave numerous kids seizures and call yourself “entertainment” I won’t lose against a kid who supports animal enslavement Why don’t you go back home and play with your little Diglett Your rhymes were bad because… Bubblebass: YOU FORGOT THE DISSES Spongebob: All of your voice actors are women? No wonder you’re so feminine! Ill leave you in a coma if you try to beat this specimen This was a sweet sweet victory and one you won’t forget Your show is at Rock Bottom while mine is better than chocolate WHO WON?! YOU DECIDE ASH KETCHUM SPONGEBOB